No Glory In The Gun
by Che1sea
Summary: 15Love Fic Justin has just returned to Cascadia, after yet another 'injury'. Still unable to grasp that Cody was using him and decides to take matters into his own hands. Dangerous hands. CS
1. Lunch Line

_It's for a good cause, _Cody reminded herself as she dumped a spoonful of mystery meat onto a plate. She could feel sweat, caused by the heat of the kitchen, begin to fall down her face. Without so much as a thought she wiped her forehead with her hand leaving a mark of spaghetti sauce which she was unfortunately unaware of. _This isn't so bad_, she told herself after filling someone's bowl with jello.

"Citygirl!" He laughed and she looked up, oh no it was him.

"Next!" She bellowed but he didn't move.

"I thought it was photography you were into not lunchography." Squib smirked twirling his fork with his fingers.

"Oh hahah" She said sarcastically as she tried to serve the next person in line but he didn't budge and neither did the line.

"Seriously, Codes, what are you doing?" He had just taken in her image. Her red hair was tied back into a tight bun and covered by a hairnet, she was wearing a white apron that hung off her body like a tent, not complementing her figure at all. They were in the cafeteria, both of them on either sides of the glass case, which held a large assortment of food (not that edible). But in his eyes she was still beautiful.

"Step aside and I'll explain." She sighed and dropped the large spoon into the boiling pot of mushroom stew. Cody walked towards the end of the cafeteria line where he was standing, causing people to groan and another lunch lady to take over.

"This should be interesting." He grinned, leaning the top-half of his body on the glass and resting his arms on top of it.

"Well if you have to know, I'm raising money to help free captive elephants in New Zealand."

"New Zealand? Anyways, how is getting a makeover from the lunch ladies raising money?" He sneered

"They'd prefer to be called cooks."

"Cooks don't make mystery meat, mushroom stew or fishy surprise."

"Jerk." She scoffed

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How is getting a makeover from the _cooks_ raising money?"

"It's not a makeover, they offered to give me 30 of what the cafeteria makes today if I help out."

"30? You should ask for more, I mean think of those poor elephants."

"I don't see you helping the cause." He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and waved it in front of her face.

"My donation to the elephants." She scowled but snatched the money from him. He grabbed his tray and turned to find a table.

"Hey Squib!"

"What is it?" He pretended to groan.

"Freaky Friday is playing tomorrow at the Cineplex, wanna go?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"That the movie with Lindsay Lohan, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Sure, I'll go, always did have a thing for redheads." He simpered as he walked off. Cody watched and could feel herself begin to slip into a daydream.

"Sneaking out, eh Myers?" She spun around and saw Justin Powers. The 5th draft pick of the Montreal Canadians, the player who was constantly getting injuries and sent to Cascadia for training, the boy who tempted Squib with steroids, the boy who played Megan and Tannis, the boy who spread rumors about her. He was back.

"None of your business, Powers." Cody headed back to her original post but he continued to follow, a menacing look on his face.

"What's the matter, Cody, not happy to see your old friend?" She glared at him disgustingly and at the many girls who were swooning over him.

"Back of the line." She muttered holding a saucy spoon threateningly in the air.

Squib watched the scene unfold from his seat beside Cameron, Adena and Tannis. He wanted to get up and punch him and he considered it for a while, but Squib wasn't a violent type of guy and he knew Cody could take care of herself. But he couldn't help but glower at the two.

"Jealous much?" Adena chuckled even though it was clear Justin was going nowhere but down with Cody.

"No, she's allowed to talk to whoever she wants."

"Because she's not exactly tied down to anyone is she, Squibey?" Tannis grinned

"Who's not tied down to anyone?" Cody had just joined them, her lunch lady outfit gone but the spaghetti sauce was still on her forehead.

"Oh nobody, nobody at all!" Squib finished quickly "Uh, Cody, you have something on your.." He got up from the table and with his napkin he took the sauce off of her. She clasped her hands on her forehead and he laughed. Cody looked up into his eyes, his vision burrowing hers. And for a moment everyone else seemed to disappear.

"Earth too lovebirds, calling all lovebirds." Cameron teased but Tannis whacked him across the head with the back of her hand.

"You just ruined a perfect Cody-Squib moment." She stated a-matter-of-factly. Cody looked down at her feet embarrassingly.

"I, um, uh, have to go to, uh, practice… Practice yeah, that's it!" Squib scampered off and Adena shook her head. "FYI, Cameron, those are rare."


	2. Man Whore

"Gah, I can't believed that two-faced-Brad Pitt-wannabe is back." Tannis scowled, resting her head on the armrest of the couches in the Open.

"Does he even ever play hockey? He leaves for like 2 months and then comes back. I mean it's summer for God's sake, do they even play hockey in the summer? How was he injured this time!" Adena grumbled, looking over her shoulder to where Justin was standing with a swarm of girls asking for autographs.

"I heard it was something to do with his knee, probably some girl kicked him there when she realized what a man whore he really is."

"Probably." Cody laughed, snapping pictures of her surroundings.

"What were you guys talking about in the lunch line before?" Adena asked her

"Not sure, he was just annoying me."

"Someone should tell Squib that, he's been freaking out about Justin ever since he saw you two in the cafeteria."

"Really? Err, I, uh, I mean not that I care…"

"Sure, you don't Cody, sure you don't. That's like saying Tannis doesn't have a crush on Cam."

"Okay how did I get brought into this conversation?" Tannis grimaced

"So you admit you do have a crush on him?" Adena smirked

"No! I didn't say that!"

---

Second period had already started and Cody was no where near class. _Going to get a detention…_, she told herself as she ran down the hallways. She was too busy worrying about the time that she didn't notice Justin standing in her way, it was only until she bumped into him that Cody realized that he was there.

"Don't have time, Justin." She growled as she attempted to pass him.

"Cody, Cody, Cody, I came all the way from Montreal to see you." He sneered, smoothing out his hair.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not interested."

"Don't be that way, Codes, what do you say we go grab a bite to eat after class?"

"Not interested." Cody took a step to the side trying to escape him but she bumped into him once again making her books tumble to the ground. "Great, just great." She bent down to pick them up but he had done it before her. He placed them gently in her arms and walked away.

"See yeah later, Cody." He smirked, she looked back and shook her head, this was going to be a long week.


	3. Freaky Friday

**A/N: A little cheesy and predictable but don't shoot, just review ;) **

**Disclamer: I don't 15/Love or any of it's characters. Not even Squib. But if he goes up for sale, let me know? **

Cody sat quietly in her seat as she daydreamed about her evening with Squib. The movie would be playing, the theatre empty except for the two of them. And as Chad Micheal Murray's lips touched Lindsay Lohan's, Squib would lean in and kiss her. It was a wonderful dream, really it was. As it lasted. But it didn't last for long because Justin rudely interrupted it by slipping a note onto her desk. She glared at him and from the corner of her eye she thought she saw Squib shoot him a glance. She took the note into her hand and crumpled it and shoved the piece of paper into her agenda. She didn't have time for Justin, not even in science.

* * *

"Eyebrows was making eyebrows at you." Squib shuddered as he caught up with Cody in the hall.

"He really does have weird eyebrows doesn't he?" Cody laughed, she continued to walk which wasn't the reaction Squib was hoping for.

"Know what today is?"

"Friday?"

"No.. FREAKY FRIDAY!" Squib exclaimed and continued this outburst with a poor attempt of an evil laugh. Cody spun around to face him, about to burst into a thousand giggles but was still able to give him one of her you-are-so-weird looks.

"You do know that Freaky Friday is _not_ a horror movie"

"Oh, right." Squib looked down to his feet rather disappointedly and Cody feared for a second that he would no longer go.

"But then again the movie is about a mother switching places with her daughter. Some people might call that a horror film." Cody shrugged

"Not exactly my kind of horror but don't worry, Citygirl, I'll still go." He said as if he had read her mind.

"I wasn't worrying!" Cody protested a little too quickly

"Sure you weren't."

"You know not every girl is in love with you!" She called out as he walked away with a smirk firmly planted on his face, earning her a few curious looks.

* * *

As darkness drew and bed check passed Cody made her way to Squib's dorm with a flashlight in hand and her purse swung over her should. She felt a rush of adrenaline through her short body as she whizzed past the guards' room. Just a few more doors and she'd be there.

Squib wasn't sure what he should do, he stared at himself in the mirror and applied more gel to his hair and tugged at the ends of his shirt. He cocked his head to the right and decided to apply more gel on.

"Whoa, Squib, dude, calm down with the gel. You're putting way too much the smell is just intoxicating." Cameron coughed as he grabbed the bottle from Squib's hands.

"Intoxicating?"

"Intoxicating means to affect someone using a vial smell that reduces physical and mental control, I think." Cody smirked, she had just walked into the dorm.

"It doesn't smell too bad, does it? The bottle said unscented." Squib remarked as he _tried_ to run his fingers through his hair. "You know what, I'll just go wash this off and then we can go."

"Oh no, we are not missing the movie because of your sudden vanity attack. I went through too much for us to be late." Cody frowned.

"Okay, okay, let's go then. But if people start making fun of my hair I'm telling them it's your fault."

They walked silently to Dr. Myer's van, which was parked in the faculty parking lot. Cody climbed into the driver's seat and Squib in the passenger's.

"You can drive?" Squib asked, surprised.

"My sister taught me this summer."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes… and she taught me how to drive. Anymore questions? No? Good. Now shut it."

"Yes M'am."

The drive to the cinema was a pretty pleasant one if you didn't count all the "watch out there's a car", "that was a red light, red means stop", "you just ran a stop sign" from Squib. Finally Cody had enough and she pulled to the side of the highway.

"Squib, I have to concentrate!"

"Well sorrrryyy, but you almost got us killed-" he counted on his fingers and resumed "-22 times!"

"22? Was it that much?" Cody sighed looking rather embarrassed.

"Yes." Squib chuckled but he quickly stopped when they head a noise coming from the back seat. "Sure is dark back there."

"You heard it too?"

"Probably just something falling from one of the seats."

"Probably."

"Or it could be Justin."

"Squib, did you say that?"

"No. My voice isn't that ugly. Was it you?"

"Squib!"

"Sorry."

"Can you go check if there's something or someone in the back?"

"Why? Are you scaaarrreeedddd?"

"And so what if I am?"

"No."

"Squib!"

"What if there really is something in back. You're willing to sacrifice my life?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Squib undid his seatbelt and climbed over his seat. He walked down towards the first row of seat, his back hunched as not to hit his head on the roof.

"See anything?"

"OH NO! SOMETHING HAS GOT MY FOOT!"

"Not funny, Squib."

"I'M NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY!"

"Has anyone ever told you how bad of an actor you are?"

"Phewf it let go. We need to get out of this car, Codes."

"Shut. Up. Squib."

"Okay, Okay." Squib heaved a sigh and after a rather awkward pause, he couldn't resist "CODY, HELP! IT'S GOT MY FOOT AGAIN!" He exclaimed with a detectable note of mockery in his voice.

"You're unbelievable!" She fumed, clenching her palms on the steering wheel.

"I guess that's the redhead temper they always talk about." He smirked, finding her reaction rather amusing, to say the least.

"Redhead temper?" She said in a harsh whisper, she flipped her armrest up and turned to face him with a menacing look (that could make any man scream in fear) painted on "Don't ever, _ever_, mention my temper, because if you do, Furlong, I swear I'll… I don't know what I'll do!" She yelled her voice booming inside the green van.

"Talk to me, Codes. Is it because you're –"

"I'm what?" She practically spat

"You know, PMSing, heard there was a pill that could, you know, rid you of the mood swings." He smirked and awaited her retort but Cody was too seething with anger to say anything. Squib noted how her face was the same colour as her hair but thought best not to mention it to her, in fear of his life. But in a fraction of a second the redhead's face had turned white as if she had seen a ghost. But in fact it was the hand that was peeking from behind the backseat that had turned her rosy cheeks pale.


	4. Seeing Red

**A/N: **Dedicated to Allybally who uploaded _Watch the Sky _on the forum and because I spooked her out. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the plot. It's sad, I know.

_"You know, PMSing, heard there was a pill that could, you know, rid you of the mood swings." He smirked and awaited her retort but Cody was too seething with anger to say anything. Squib noted how her face was the same colour as her hair but thought best not to mention it to her, in fear of his life. But in a fraction of a second the redhead's face had turned white as if she had seen a ghost. But in fact it was the hand that was peeking from behind the backseat that had turned her rosy cheeks pale._

**Chapter4**

The atmosphere in the van grew quiet and Squib gulped, not sure what to take from Cody's sudden change in behavior. She didn't look angry anymore; in fact she looked somewhat terrified. Squib had never seen her this way. Her blue eyes were opened wide, not daring to blink, her mouth in a firm thin line but he could see her bottom lip quiver. She took a step backwards, stumbling a bit and almost falling. She opened her mouth as if about to say something but quickly closed it. Okay, now he was just creeping her out.

"Cody? You okay? You look really pale." It was true; Cody's usual peachy colour was replaced with a shade as white as a sheet of paper. Squib was half-expecting her to give him some smart-ass remark but she simply raised a finger, pointing to the back of the van and then let her arm fall to her side. He gave her a skeptical look, maybe she was just acting, trying to get him back for before. If that was the case, she was a really, _really_, good actress.

Curiosity finally got to him and he slowly turned his head in the direction she had been pointing to. At first he hadn't seen anything but his eyes quickly fell onto the hand. Squib could tell right away that the hand was connected to a body and that it belonged to a Caucasian male. He had absolutely no idea how his brain was able to process all that information within seconds, but it did. He let out a short scream, which on any other occasion would've gotten Cody roaring in laughter.

And then she heard it; a faint snicker and her expression fell to a disappointed frown. Cody bent down and took off one her red flip-flops from her foot and threw it, nailing the hand. She placed her hands on her hips in a very Tannis-manner and shook her head in disbelief. The hand quickly disappeared into the trunk and Squib spun around wondering what had possessed Cody to throw the shoe in the first place.

"You jerk!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air and marching towards the back.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Squib said defensively

"Not you, idiot." Cody pushed him out of her way and poked her head into the trunk where she saw Justin huddled in the corner.

The loser.

He was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe and Cody was thoroughly disgusted. He scrambled to his feet, regaining his composure and sliding his hand through his dark hair that was styled to perfection.

"You should've heard that scream, I've never heard anything like it." He mocked, climbing out of his hiding spot.

"You're such a stalker-ish freak!" Cody accused, throwing her other shoe at his head but he didn't so much as flinch.

"Honestly, rubber doesn't really hurt." He shrugged

"What the hell! Justin!" Squib blurted after everything had registered. "I thought a hockey star like you would have something better to do then just hang out in the back of a van."

"Oh trust me, nothing is better than hearing you scream like a little schoolgirl who had just seen a spider. I would sacrifice a Stanley Cup, I have 5 by the way" He bragged, glancing to Cody who merely rolled her eyes "just to hear that scream. I wish I had thought of bringing a tape recorder. My mistake."

"That wasn't your only mistake!" Squib snarled, inching dangerously close to Justin.

"Squib, he's not worth it. Justin, get out." Cody barked, her red hair falling to her face, and she smiled sweetly as she saw Justin's face falter.

"Now, now, Cody-"

"No, Justin, out. Get out of the van, get out of my face and out of my life!"

"It's not over, Cody, I know how to get what I want."

"Sorry, but it's half-past annoying." She smirked glancing at her wrist as if she were looking at her watch. She watch Justin go red, recognizing the line 'half-past' from the night they had spent together taking pictures a few of months ago.

"This is your last chance, Myers, ask me to get of this car one more time and I swear to God you and McEnroe over there will regret it."

"I doubt it." Cody grinned, looking more confident then she actually felt. And with that Justin hopped out of the car and onto the side of the road looking seriously miffed. Squib stared at Cody as she got back into her seat and restarted the car.

"Cody, what exactly happened that day between you and Justin?"

**A/N: **Okay, so that was confusing and VERY short, wasn't it? Giveme a break I just walked 45 kms, I'm tired.

Alright, so I'll clear things up. The 'half-past' line comes from episode 22, _Justin Time _where Justin says something like "Well it's half-past embarrassing, I should get going" and the day that Squib is talking about is the day in episode 22 where Justin spends the morning alone with Cody at her house.

Hope that clears things up. BTW, this chapter is supposed to get you confused in a way. LoL, just review, you know the drill ;)

**Next Time: **Flashbacks, a longer chapter and a peeved Squib.


End file.
